


I'm Kira

by ThoseGayBoys (LissMels)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissMels/pseuds/ThoseGayBoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light trusts L, L trusts Light. It's been eight months of their relationship, and Light decides to finally reveal his deepest secret to his lover. This is how it turns out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Kira

"Ryuzaki," Light speaks. As soon as L's eyes lands on him, he feels his heart skipping a beat. He has prepared for this moment for hours and hours, and now it is happening at last. "I have a confession." L does not break eye contact, and Light feels petrified from his stare.

"Yes?" During the next couple of seconds, Light forcefully builds up his courage. How does one even confess something like this? Kira is L's _enemy_.

Light allows his gaze to fall onto his own lap; he could not bare looking into L's eyes while revealing the answer to the Kira-case. _Just say it_ , he tells himself, and that's when it falls out of his mouth like it was nothing.

"I'm Kira." Light does not dare to look L in the eyes just yet; he is too afraid to see his boyfriend's reaction. Anger. Regret. Hate. Guilt. That is only some of the emotions that occupy Light after the words are said.

Finally, Light looks up at L. Nothing. He wears his usual expression, knees pressed against his chest, thumb to his lips, and his bare feet balancing his full body. Light cannot seem to detect any type of reaction from L. At least, not until L lowers his thumb to reveal a little smile across his lips.

"I have known it all along, Light Yagami," L speaks. Seeing the immediate confusion in Light's expression, he goes on explaining. "As you know, I have always had a slight suspicion that you were Kira. There was a time when I had to ask myself what was more important; to catch Kira, or to be with you." As he continues speaking, he breaks eye contact and starts playing with his food. "I told myself that if you were Kira, I could send you both to prison, or I could let you both go. I simply cannot split the two of you, because you are the same person. Considering the level of suspicion, I chose you. Of course, I had my doubts, and reconsidered my decision multiple times, but I always came to the same conclusion." L looks back at Light, who seems to be very interested in the story. L continues. "A couple of weeks into our relationship, I found your notebook. I looked through it, and found that all the names of the Kira-victims were written in it. That was when I knew for sure that you were Kira. Not only that, but from the moment I touched the notebook, I could see a Shinigami, and that is how I knew it was the real notebook."

"Wait," Light says. "You can see Ryuk?"

"Yes."

"Ryuk," Light calls, and the Shinigami looks around the corner, chewing on an apple. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"The Shinigami agreed to keep it quiet if I rewarded him with apples," L says. "After all, I wasn't going to use it against you." Light looks from Ryuk and back to his boyfriend. "I questioned myself if I regretted my choice, since you were Kira all along. However, I didn't regret a thing. In fact, I was quite happy with my choice of action, because in that moment, I realized that Light Yagami is more important to me than the Kira-case."

Silence falls between the two, and they are left looking at each other. L is smiling his adorable little smile.

How could he be so happy with himself, knowing that his boyfriend is a murderer?

Light feels so lucky to have L as his boyfriend, when he really doesn't deserve it. L has known all along, yet he is so accepting. Is he even for real?

  
_Love is weird_ , Light thinks, then he stands up, eyes not leaving L's. If it weren't for the distance between them, he would not have to stand up at all. One short step, and Light stands right in front of the other boy. Light cups L's face, and their lips meet without any hestitation.

"Humans are interesting creatures," Ryuk says for himself, then takes another bite of his apple.


End file.
